


Awkward Morning Wake Up

by shooponthemoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Hangover, M/M, Morning After, Mornings, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the AU prompt: Last night was a haze for both of us and somehow we woke up hungover in a bed that isn’t either of ours and also neither of us recognize this apartment we should probably get out of here before someone calls the cops on us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Morning Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly trying to get my writing motivation back... Japan was awesome and I wish I hadn't had to leave TT.TT  
> School is starting soon, not sure if I'll have much time to write when things start to get too busy...

Kagami, still half asleep, shuffled closer to the deliciously warm body spooned against his front. As his hands idly traced along smooth skin and firm muscle, his nose burrowed its way into the short silky strands of the other man’s hair.

Kagami smiled as he breathed in deeply, body still caught in a pleasant haze of sleepiness. He absolutely loved waking up like this in the morning, and wouldn’t have a complaint in the world of starting every day waking up next to… next to…

He jolted awake with a start, mind reeling to catch up to his present situation. There had been the party last night, he’d had a bit too much to drink, but he still had all his clothes so nothing had happened, and yet… here he was, in a mysterious bedroom, slightly hungover and in bed with a man who was shirtless and, admittedly, extremely attractive, but ultimately a complete stranger.

“Whaaa?” the man mumbled, roused due to Kagami’s sudden movements. “Ughhh,” he groaned, clutching his head and letting thump back down on the pillow. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Kagami couldn’t help but smile at how adorable the guy looked first thing in the morning, and at how he seemed to have a much worse hangover than the redhead did himself. _Hah! Lightweight._

“Uh, morning,” he said quietly as the dark-blue haired man slowly blinked up at him. “Dunno ‘bout you, but I can’t quite remember how we got to here from the party last night, but it’s probably best if we get a drink of water then leave.”

“Fuuuuck,” the guy let out as he carefully sat up. “Yeah, uh, sounds good man.”

Taking pity on the guy, Kagami got out of bed and shuffled over to the bathroom to grab him some water. He introduced himself as he handed over the cup: “I’m Kagami.”

“Aomine. Thanks,” was the gruff reply, and Kagami couldn’t help but appreciate the man’s deep voice. “So, uh, where the fuck are we?”

“No clue,” answered Kagami with a shrug, and he was about to continue when a small bark was heard from the other side of the bedroom door, the one that presumably led out into the apartment hallway. “Oh hell no!” he practically shouted, scrambling to get behind Aomine and put the other man between himself and whatever foul creature was beyond the door.

The yipping continued as Aomine tried not to choke on his water while he spit out a laugh.

“Are you seriously scared of a freaking puppy? Really?” The guy looked back at him with a smirk, and Kagami gave him his best No Nonsense glare he could muster through his fear as the barking grew more insistant.

“ _Shut up!_ ” Kagami hissed at him, and Aomine looked like he was about to tease him some more when a deep, angry growl started up, drowning out the sound of the puppy.

“Oh shit, there’s a big one too!” Aomine swore, jumping to his feet and rushing to pull on his shirt and shoes, Kagami following suit. “We’ve got to get out of here man!”

“The window!” Kagami gasped, racing towards it the second he had all his belongings and clothes in place. Pulling the window up, he stuck his head out and saw, to his relief, that the fire escape was right below them. “Come on!” he called back to Aomine, pulling himself through the small space and dropping down to the platform with a bang. “Hurry, before someone calls the cops on us!”

“Fuck! Shit!” Aomine swore as he stumbled out the window, his body not as coordinated as usual due to his head being a throbbing, painful mess. Luckily, Kagami had his wits about him and managed to catch the blue-haired man and helped him to his feet. The two raced down the narrow, rickety sets of stairs and jumped down into the alley below, Kagami this time failing to catch Aomine and the two landing painfully on the cement below.

“Sorry,” Aomine said with a wince as Kagami helped him up. “Usually I’m the quick and agile one, but my head is hurting like a bitch right now.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kagami reassured him, waving him off. “Just go home, drink some water and take an Advil or something, ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, _mom_ ,” Aomine teased, and Kagami gave him one last smile before turning to walk away. He was stopped when Aomine spoke up again: “Ah, um, you know… it was really nice waking up like that this morning, even though it was a bit awkward having a stranger’s morning wood that close to my ass.”

Kagami laughed, shaking his head. _What am I going to do with this guy_?

~~~

“Nigou, Sangou, quiet down! Those two are probably hungover enough without you barking at the door…” Kuroko chuckled as his dogs’ barks and growls turned to needy whines begging for affection, their wet noses nudging at his legs.

He opened the door cautiously, not knowing either guest well enough to know how they’d react to waking up like this after that intense of a party, but was surprised to find the bedroom empty and the window wide open.

He quickly walked over, worried, but he sighed with relief when he saw both men safe in sound in the alley below. A barely-perceivable smile quirked his lips when he spotted the two exchanging numbers and a firm handshake before going their separate ways.

_Maybe Kise was right about those two after all…_

**Author's Note:**

> Idea was from [this post](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com/post/126866665294/theappleppielifestyle-list-of-aus-to-consider) from my AU ideas tag.
> 
> I'm gonna try my best to finish my pirate AU fic soon, and I also have my crossover fic to do... blehhh just the thought of school sucks the life out of me :c


End file.
